


Personal Smash Brothers Lore

by TailedVechi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Manipulation, Personal Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailedVechi/pseuds/TailedVechi
Summary: Basically what I think the smash lore is, and what it would be worked out to be with a story behind it all. Totally not canon but whatever. I will certainly be making more stories, and perhaps even disregard this to have fun rewriting some things I don't like. But generally, this will be the canon for a lot of my smash bros writing.





	1. The Hand Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the two makers of this universe, and how they got to where they are these days. While this might seem odd at first, you'll quickly grasp that the Hand Brothers while different, really don't have any reason to be fighting. And with a balance as fragile as this, it is all the more reason to not fight.

Long ago, the universe of Smash brothers was little more than a thought in the mind of a formless spirit being. One who thought illogically, but it wasn’t alone, another formless spirit being, who was its twin. To the other, logic was very important, and while it liked its twin’s idea, it though that it would need something more than just a creative mind. Before too long the two were overcome with the idea and wanted to make it a reality. But to do that, they needed more than being formless, and from that point on the two took on the forms of a pair of hands.  
The creative one was the left hand, Crazy Hand, and the logical one was the right hand, Master Hand. Shortly after the two took their forms, Crazy decided to make the base of his world. And he created the unsupervised, and chaotic universe, with no logic or direction, but he asked his brother for help. Master, of course, complied as he wanted how close they were to stay, giving the universe order, and direction. The two were close, and best friends after this, but things would not last like this for very long, as more things began to happen in the universe.  
That was when the fighters began to appear, ending up lost in this new world. But the creative hand found himself quickly being left out of all the action by his brother, having to stay in the shadows. Behind the scenes, however, he made life harder for the fighters, creating obstacles, and destroying things that reminded them of their home universe. The lack of inclusion was somewhat easy to handle at times, but at other times, it made him bitter, and resentful. Even if after a while he could help his brother in fights, that resentment remained, and it would grow so big that it would explode into a situation that no one would expect. But this is what made him so odd to the fighters, destructive tendencies, and aggressive, and erratic movements. This poor judgment often led to these tendencies, and habits getting worse and worse. And as they did, his brother became more, and more judgmental and limiting, leaving the once creative hand to take up the destructive role in the universe, something that he would have been better without. Unknown to both hands, however, this negative reaction, and Crazy’s feelings were causing a ball of negativity to build up somewhere, and with the universe size increasing at the time, it would be a bad time for an attack of any kind. This ball of negativity created from the negative responses of both creators, formed into something new, given life by resentment, and wanting revenge in some way for the wrongs, ‘Subspace’ was born.  
Soon after Subspace came into being, a fight between the creators occurred, leaving Crazy Hand even more resentful, and upset. Even giving the creator a case of depression based around destroying things that he loved, and when this depression reached the Subspace, as well as more anger, and aggression, the leader of the Subspace was born. Tabuu, born from the negativity, was able to create more subspace, but he spent many of his early days contained within the original ball. After time passed, Crazy Hand woke up immense pain, meaning something was happening to things he was never supposed to destroy. He was alone so he had to live in pain for a time, unable to speak to fighters, and unable to find his brother.  
After the defeat of Tabuu and the return of his brother, Crazy refused to speak to his brother. Leaving Master to finally feel what it was like being treated this way, causing a dark lump to form inside of him. At his very core, and eventually, it became known as Master Core, the one perversion to his light, what made him imperfect. Tabuu had survived the subspace battle with the fighters, and spent time with Crazy, learning how the other felt, and why he and subspace came about, even if his creator never meant make either of them. The winged subspace creature helped him overcome what he thought was his biggest weakness, his emotional way of acting, and help him gain much more confidence, teaching him that he could use his emotions to battle, and get it out that way. Master Core was never a threat to the fighters, more of just a problem for the creator gods. But eventually the situation got a bit out of hand, and the fighters ended up having to dispose of the negative lump. Or at least attempt to, though it never completely left like the winged subspace creature before it, it had certainly been reduced to a very non-threatening presence. Leaving Crazy, and Master to make up for everything, and they did, allowing Crazy more choices, and to help him with everything, Master learned of his brother’s real talents for once. Despite his destructive attitude, he came up with brilliant ideas for arenas for fighters, from moving ones, to one with big villains that occasionally showed up. He even helped decide some new additions to the roster, and eventually came up with new villains to add. He’d found himself a bit stunned at just how good he was at making most things more interesting. And he would continue to use his brother’s help, finally making their balance of light, and darkness just perfect. Even if Crazy could be a bit destructive at times, he figured it was for the best, he was just happy they could talk again without fighting.


	2. The Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What little mention they will probably ever have because yeah, I just don't see myself ever being able to write that many characters.

Unlike Master Hand and Crazy, the fighters had never been to this world before. And when they stumbled upon it for the first time it was an accident. When the first group came along the world was small, still developing a bit thanks to the two hand brothers. Master decided to look for answers about how they got there, and Crazy found himself excluded from contact with the fighters at the time. The fighters though that Master Hand was the one who created the world, but took his approach as a threat, though he was trying to test their mettle, and simply thought perhaps the world would be more interesting if they were all invited for tournaments from time to time.  
The small group of fighters saw it as a good idea, as it meant that they didn’t have to stay. And could have fun not seriously fighting for once, even if it seemed pointless to anyone outside of the deal. The next time a big series of tournaments began even more fighters showed up, and finally, the universe was becoming more well-known. Making the hands, though mainly Master Hand develop an invite system, a letter sent to a wanted participant that the two hands wanted, or thought was a good idea. The Subspace Invasion made it very clear that strong fighters were a must, and this was even further exemplified by the later attack, caused by Galeem, and Dharkon.  
The new fighters were those they had never thought about before, and Crazy had a lot of comments on them. Causing some rather strange choices, but over the years it seemed like the growing group of fighters generally enjoyed whatever new addition came along and wanted to make sure that anyone who got added in felt comfortable. And even with all the struggles things seemed to have finally settled down for a time, something that helped ease some of the tension. After Dharkon, and Galeem, it was easy to see why relaxation time worked well, and both the hand brothers took breaks themselves, to give the fighters time to do what they wanted. And of course, they continued the tournaments, and fun times as much as they wanted even without the hands stepping in.


	3. Subspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Tabuu, and his Subspace, or rather the Subspace, and its leader, Tabuu. Either way, I'm sure you'll find he is quite different from his original incarnation, despite the fact he starts off very much the same.

Created most from Crazy’s negativity, and having a leader spawned from a fight between the hand brothers. Subspace represents the negativity a creator can have towards their own creation, as well as resentment for being treated improperly. Tabuu spent a lot of his time crafting and working on his army, his body was still developing at the time. It eventually stopped at his current looks, and he solidified his plans for invasion, allowing his shadow bugs to seep into the rest of the universe, and seek out ways to manipulate it. He eventually captured Master Hand, who struggled against him as he was quite crafty.  
Crazy Hand was in him, and Master Hand’s personal dimension, but Tabuu, didn’t see the need to capture him. After all, this was his resentful thought was it not, didn’t he want this? He and Subspace would have never been born if it wasn’t for him, and his brother. He spent days after that waiting, tricking several fighters to do his bidding with Master Hand, spreading his subspace far and wide as he could. Before he knew it, the fighters had gathered up as a threat, and he ended up making them all unable to focus on him and leaving Master to just lay there, suffering from the hooks he stuck into him. The fighters managed to reassemble once more, and Tabuu was growing frustrated. If they would not give up, he’d have to do it himself. And finally, when the engaged him in a fight, he found himself bested by them, leaving him to grow angry as he continued to lose to them in the fight. Even with all his strength, their unity was just too much… And he fell, though he seemed to die, that wasn’t truly what happened, and he simply returned to the first subspace ball leaving the others to vanish.  
Tabuu spent a lot of his time from then on, hiding in the only subspace left, and thinking on everything. But he just didn’t understand, how could someone think such nasty things, and even get so close to doing them, and still not want them? It was so hard for him to understand, he wasn’t really used to complex things, companionship, siblings, family. They were things he lacked, and he needed explanations, emotions had always been troubling for him, because negative, and positive were two things he was never able to see the difference in. And since he hadn’t died, eventually Crazy Hand located him, and the two met for the first time, away from Master Hand, and the fighters.  
The two spent a lot of time talking and just floating next to each other. They when speaking began to understand each other much more than before, and it built up trust, and a friendship. In a way, it made Tabuu begin to understand companionship, and Crazy begin to understand why being emotional, and destructive wasn’t always bad. Together they learned their flaws, and how to overcome them, together the two learned to understand, and together they changed for the better. Learning when things would be the most helpful, and when to hold back certainly changed their minds about the world around them.  
After a time, Crazy went back to his brother, swearing that he would visit at times. And he did, Tabuu was a good friend after all the talking, it took a full month for them to talk everything out. The world was a lot livelier, but the subspace leader felt something creeping up to ruin the lively and more active world. And that was when it happened, almost everyone seized control of in an instant, only a few escaped only to end up claimed by the darkness that was Dharkon. Tabuu had lost his body, and his good friend was under the dark being’s control, he wasn’t able to do anything but move his cloned fighter about and hope that someone had gotten away. After everyone got freed, and he returned to who he was, he got greeted by Crazy who simply wanted to talk again. And he accepted, knowing that his new friend was the perfect one to stay with after that situation. Speaking about Dharkon, and Galeem extensively, but just like his friend, it made him question why the two attacked. It was very sudden and without reason, and the reason that was given was weird and didn’t seem right. But for now, he figured they would never have the answer, so he simply shook his head, and stopped thinking about it.


	4. Dharkon & Galeem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally here at the big two from the recent game, Galeem and Dharkon. This lore will not have an effect on a lot of stories I write about them simply because the story of World of Light wasn't all that great. It was fun, but not like I wanted it to be. Either way, this is the Lore and Backstory I came up with.

The Lord of Light, and the Lord of Darkness, a pair of aggressive creatures based around opposites. Unlike the hand brothers, the two were born with form, in a dying universe, and they both worked together originally to enter the universe made by the hands. They arrived before even the happenings of the Subspace invasion and grew from smaller creatures into larger intimidating ones. They still got along for a time, before doubt was cast between the two, a small problem was starting to form a rift between them, they were having a hard time getting along, and it was because of all the negativity directed at them where they appeared. Both had grown up in the untouched, and brutal part of the universe that the hands never visited, as such their friendship was gradually destroyed from the inside out, as well as the outside in.  
Finally taking on their titles as lords, as well as their names, Galeem managed to seal Dharkon away. And he began his invasion on happier parts of the universe, to show the hands that even they could not predict their universe. It was unavoidable that something else would happen, and that he could truly make the best universe. A world of pure light, a world of uninterrupted greatness! And with Dharkon no longer in his way it would be easy, though he noticed things, as he captured particular people, or made some spirits, they would vanish or be taken by the darkness.  
Dharkon had managed to capture some of the things Galeem made or left. Though to some extent he did wonder why it was so important to the other, he was upset that the hands weren’t able to keep track of their own universe. But a world of pure light, and he’d have to kill everyone to do it? That was one thing he would not allow to happen, even if he was still trapped Galeem would not win, but he slowly realized that maybe he could make a world of pure darkness to work against Galeem’s idea. Crazy Hand remained still, he got captured, but not possessed, a tentacle holding him in one place, and making sure he understood the danger.  
The hand shivered when Dharkon’s eye was upon him, and the tentacled being tested his mettle, whispering things, tempting that internal darkness. Sickly sweet words that came out like honey but were still so vile that the hand had trouble with what he could say. Internally the hand was struggling, and Dharkon always knew he would be, though that was always the fun part, to see just how long the could struggle. Before they gave it all up, just like the spirits before them. So he’d keep going, even if it wasn’t a conventional torture method.  
It took the dark being a while to get the other to give in, and he could tell this was very uncomfortable for the hand. When he finally gave in to Dharkon, he simply relaxed against the tentacle that was holding him. There was no point in fighting anymore, though he looked surprised to see the other seemed disappointed. Though the dark creature did put the hand under his control shortly after that, he mentioned something that made the hand think about why this happened. And he devised an idea before he could make it into a plan however, he was under the dark creature’s control.  
Dharkon ended up working with Galeem against the hands, and the fighters. But he could never dispose of the issues he had, and how the other just turned against him. Even if he didn’t speak, it was clear enough that he would still be a threat. After being defeated, everything for the two beings faded to black as they fell into the water, and their powers, their control vanished from the universe. Or at least, that’s what everyone assumed happened, it was clear they had lost, but the truth of their death was an uneasy question of uncertainty.  
As there was no sign of their bodies even though there should have been, no hint that they had ever been there at all. Almost as if it hadn’t happened, but there was no telling what had happened at all.


	5. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually something I made that was originally for a friend's birthday. But this new character, The Lightened One as he is called in the chapter itself, will be important later. As I have decided to add him into the lore pretty much for any story that features Tabuu or just adding him in by himself. This also establishes how Tabuu and Lightened One will act in the future.

During the time of Tabuu, another being had come from the emotions of others. Positive reinforcement directed at Master during the struggle with his brother, from the fighters, and other sources formed into a sort of white orb far away in the universe. It was more like a ball of clouds, unlike subspace it was simply called The Lightened Space, and its leader was born around the time it came into existence. No one knows his name, and no one had ever met him, in fact unlike Tabuu, he was never anyone who wanted to interact with the universe. Even after Tabuu’s defeat, Master Core’s neutralization, and Galeem, and Dharkon’s attack, he had never been seen by anyone.  
Though he met Tabuu shortly after the attack of the lords. But with no name, the subspace leader just called him The Lightened One. Though not a true name, he accepted it, if only to give himself more time to figure out a name. And continued to stay out of things that didn’t really need him, while learning more about the universe's balance, and how it was delicate at even the best times. As figured out by the hand brothers fighting, and things out of their control throwing the balance off.  
He and Tabuu were opposites, but they were also a pair in favor of the universe’s balance. As they could get along well enough not to fight and keep an established balance between their powers. Though the plan they were eventually told by the hand brothers made both The Lightened One and Tabuu worried, the balance was so fragile, they had to hope this would strengthen it. Make it easier for things to not shatter the instant something went wrong that the hands could not control. Though it was clear with help, the hands would be alright, and so would everyone else.


End file.
